


Crime and Punishment

by Madame_Kiksters



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crime Family AU, Gen, Humor, Jangstuary, Just Angst January Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/pseuds/Madame_Kiksters
Summary: Day 14 of JangstuaryPrompt: Crime FamilySometimes, crime just doesn't pay.





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, MetalWarrior22 for helping me with Sombra's Spanish. I am eternally grateful orz

Jesse liked to think he was a laid-back kind of guy. He didn’t start arguments, he merely finished them. He tried not to stick his nose into other people’s business, but he found himself involved each and every time regardless.

For instance, today he’d been summoned to the boss’s office for some menial labor. He wasn’t part of the Family, more like the unwanted stepson that was left behind when the father kicked the bucket.

He nodded at the guards and they rolled their eyes as he walked past them and into the opulent room behind. He stopped a polite distance from the desk and waited for the man tapping away violently at his computer to give him his attention.

He didn’t have to wait too long before dark eyes narrowed further as the man twisted his chair around to face him properly.

“Mister McCree.” The man acknowledged with a heavy accent. “Sit.” He ordered as he flicked his gaze to the chair in front of his desk.

Jesse swallowed nervously as he approached and sat down.

“I’ve called you here to discuss your next task.” He paused, and Jesse nodded. “Earlier this morning, a man broke into the vaults and stole a priceless family heirloom.” He leaned back in his chair and pulled out a drawer before removing a file and dropping it on the desk. He opened it to reveal several black and white pictures of various angles capturing the thief.

Jesse sighed and pulled the brim of his hat down to hide his surprise at seeing Jamison Fawkes clutching a medium sized box mid laugh. There was no mistaking that peg leg. Not when perfectly human looking prosthetics were available.

“My operatives have uncovered that the man in this photo goes by the name, Junkrat. Unfortunately, they couldn’t find much more.”

 “Excuse me, sir. What makes you think I would know anything about this guy?”

The man in front of him smirked as he leaned forward in his chair with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

“My operatives did manage to uncover another piece of useful information. It’s in their reports that you used to run with this…man, before you joined the Family. Do you deny it?”

Jesse shrank away a little before he answered. “No, sir. But I haven’t seen him in years. How would I find him now?”

“As much as I loathe to admit it, you have the highest chance of finding him and retrieving my property. You have a week to get it back. I realize that you _may not_ know much about this man’s current whereabouts, but I’m sure you’ll think of something.” The man replied as he rested a hand over where Jesse knew he kept his gun tucked away.

“I’m sure I’ll find him, sir.”

The man hummed noncommittally, “See to it that you do.”

A knock at the door spared Jesse from any further threats.

“Yes?” The man growled.

“Mister Shimada? Your younger brother is here to see you.”

Jesse watched as Hanzo’s brow twitched and his lips turned down into a frown. “Send him in!” He gave Jesse a glare. “You may take your leave.”

The other man nodded and hurried out the door as he watched Genji, clad in a police officer’s uniform, walk past him and into his brother’s office.

He tuned out their loud yelling as he nearly skipped down the hall in his haste to leave the building.

When he stepped outside, he stretched his arms and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts before he found the one he wanted and pressed ‘call’.

It rang a few times before an exasperated voice answered. “What do you want?”

“I need to track down an old buddy of ours. Thought I’d look you up and see if you’d help me find him.”

“Jesse…you know I don’t mess around like that anymore. I’ve been out of the gang for years now.”

“How ‘bout it, buddy? For ol’ time’s sake.”

Jesse heard a sigh on the other end of the line as he waited.

“Who are you after?”

“…Junkrat.”

He heard the other man suck his teeth before he whined, “Aww, man! Come on! Not that guy!”

“Yup. That guy. So… you in? Or am I flyin’ solo on this?”

There was a pause on the other end of the line as he waited.

“Lucio?”

The other man groaned loudly as he pulled the phone away from his face before replacing it at his ear. “Fine! You just need to find the guy, right?”

“And retrieve a piece of stolen property.” Jesse finished. “He should return it if he sees us both there. Just gonna give ‘im a little scare. You know the drill.”

Lucio muttered to himself with his hand covering the receiver end of the phone. “Meet me outside of my apartment in an hour.”

“Thanks, bud.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

_____

“I thought you said we were just gonna scare him?” Lucio grouched as he pointed to the slightly visible gun peeking from Jesse’s waistband.

“I am. With a gun in his face. I bet he’ll be real scared.”

“You know, Jesse. You’re not as funny as you think you are.” Lucio grumbled as he climbed into the passenger seat of Jesse’s car.

“O’ course I am. That’s why we make such a great team. I’m the funny one and you’re the one who laughs at all my jokes.”

Lucio fought a smile at his friend’s ridiculousness. “Let’s just get this guy so I can go home and forget you again.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, bud. I thought we were pals.” Jesse complained as he got the car on the road and headed for the first of many of Junkrat’s usual haunts.

_____

Sombra leaned back in her seat and sipped at her malta beverage as she sifted through the countless windows pulled up with various images and pieces of information. She downed the remainder of the bottle and chucked it in the general direction of the trash can before she rolled her shoulders and began typing again.

She was putting the finishing touches on her latest code when there was a knock on her door. With the press of a button she saw Junkrat shifting from foot to peg as he waved at the camera wildly.

“Ay, not this _rata loca_ again!” she whined as she pressed the button allowing her voice to be heard outside. “Get off my doorstep.”

The man’s crazed laughter answered her before he spoke. “Don’t be like that, li’l sheila. I only need ya to hold on to somethin’ for me! Then I’ll be outta your hair! Can even make it worth your while.”

Sombra noticed the extravagantly decorated box clutched in the man’s hand. “What’s in it for me?”

“You keep this box in your house ‘til I can get rich off its contents and I’ll give you a share of the profits. Sound reasonable?”

“What makes you think I won’t just sell it myself?” Sombra asked, genuinely curious and wondering if she should even bother at all.

“Stole right out from under Hanzo’s nose, the cheeky bastard. His posh security didn’t stand a chance against my explosives!” He answered before he cackled maniacally.

Sombra leaned back in her seat and pushed her hair away from her face as she swore in both languages she spoke. “You crazy shit! You know what he would do if he found out about this?”

“What that pompous git don’t know can’t hurt us!”

Sombra laughed hysterically before she stood and went to her door to collect the box. “I’m in. But if any of his men come looking I’m pointing the finger at you.”

Junkrat laughed as he hobbled away.

“I’m not kidding!” She yelled, and he laughed harder. She grumbled to herself as she retreated inside and locked the door.

_____

Jesse and Lucio had searched around Junkrat’s usual spots to no avail. The latest information anyone seemed to have on him was that he was planning some big heist. He’d kept everything else to himself.

It wasn’t until they were leaving the last place they could think of that Jesse felt someone brush his shoulder and slip something into his hand. He whirled around, but whoever it had been was lost in the sea of people walking by.

He checked everyone he could see for anything suspicious, when he failed to find anyone, he looked down and found a piece of paper in his palm.

He unfolded it as people went around him and Lucio to discover it had an address on it. He searched his mind for where he’d seen it before when Lucio piped up over his shoulder.

“Isn’t that Sombra’s place?”

Jesse checked it again before he nodded. “I think someone just gave us a lead. Let’s get goin’.”

Lucio nodded, and they piled into Jesse’s car heading for Sombra’s residence.

_____

Jesse approached the door carefully before he gave it a solid knock.

A metallic voice resonated through a speaker as the camera twitched and focused on them. “What do you want?”

“We know Junkrat came here.” Jesse answered, and Lucio shot him a glare at the small lie. “Did he leave the box with you or not?”

“What if he did? What’s it to you, _vaquero_?”

“Hanzo sent me.” Jesse was met with silence. He looked back at Lucio as the man shrugged, eyebrows raised and mouth frowning helplessly.

The man sighed before he lifted his foot and slammed it solidly against the door hard enough to dislodge the wood surrounding the deadbolt.

When the door slammed against the wall, they were greeted by Sombra aiming her pistols at them as she grimaced. “Shitty ass door.”

Jesse held up his hands defensively. “We don’t want any trouble, Sombra. We just want the box.”

“I don’t have it, so why don’t you get looking for the rat that _does_.”

“Fine.” Jesse paused before he continued. “Then you shouldn’t mind if we have a look around.”

Sombra’s grip tightened and her brows wrinkled. “How about you get out of here before I pull the triggers on these babies?”

Jesse hummed as he focused on the two guns aimed at him and Lucio. Time seemed to stand still as he pulled his gun from its holster and fired two rounds to knock the guns out of her hands. He sighed as Sombra was left weaponless and Lucio whooped with relief.

“I _never_ get tired of seeing you move that fast!”

Jesse felt his lips twitch at Lucio’s awe as he aimed his gun at Sombra. “You gonna tell us what’s _really_ going on?”

Sombra’s eyes flicked to her pistols lying a few feet away from her.

“Don’t even think about it. You and I both know I’d put four bullets in you before you could even reach ‘em.”

Sombra rolled her eyes and rested her weight on one hip as she kept her hands held up in surrender. “Fine! It’s on the desk in my room!”

“Would you mind grabbin’ that for me, buddy?” Jesse asked as he nodded his head in Lucio’s direction.

The man inched past the standoff as he made his way into the room Sombra was in front of. He came back out a few moments later with the box.

“I got it!”

Jesse gave a relieved sigh, but kept his weapon trained on the woman in front of him. “Did you open it?”

Sombra shook her head. “I was in the middle of deciding if I should, or not, when you came knocking my door down.”

Jesse hummed as he heard a car door slam.

“That better not be Junky with reinforcements or I’m gonna be pissed.” He hissed as he charged out the door to confront him. He was greeted by a young officer who clutched her gun steadily. They both seemed to focus on the gun that was still in his hand before he heard a shot go off.

There was a jolt through his system as he looked down at the hole in his chest and felt warmth trickle over his stomach. He looked back up at the young woman as he fell to his knees. Strange. He hadn’t felt any pain from the action.

His world tipped, and he was lying on his side gasping for air. He felt his vision darken as he heard muffled yelling from behind him.

He closed his eyes, and was gone.

_____

“You fuckin’ shot him! Holy shit! You _fuckin’ shot_ him! Jesse! _Jesse!_ ” Lucio tried to inch closer to his friend, but the officer barked at him to get down on the ground.

She waited until he was face down on the grass before she walked over to Jesse and felt for a pulse. She waited a moment before she pressed a button on the radio clipped to her shirt as she kept her pistol aimed at Lucio.

“This is Officer Song, requesting back up and an ambulance. One suspect is down, the other is in custody. There may be someone being held hostage inside!”

Lucio shook his head into the grass as tears spilled from his clenched eyes. “No, no, no, no, no. Please, no.”

He felt his arms pulled behind his back and the cool metal tighten around them before he was searched and pushed into the backseat of her patrol car.

_____

Sombra had scrambled to hide her weapons to avoid meeting the same fate as Jesse from a skittish cop as Lucio was arrested.

The officer stepped inside carefully as more squad cars pulled into the yard.

“Miss, are you alr-” Her eyes widened as they took in all of the obviously stolen and illegal contraband that littered Sombra’s entire house.

The hacker laughed nervously. “Ah, forgive me, officer. I wasn’t expecting company, or I would have cleaned the place up.”

The officer furrowed her brow, unimpressed. “You’re under arrest for the possession of several illegal firearms, and probably a whole hell of a lot more than that.”

“Listen…I can explain.” Sombra tried. The officer approached as she pulled out her remaining pair of cuffs.

“Tell it to the courts.”

Sombra sighed as she flicked her wrist and muttered, “I’m out of here.” Then she was gone.

The officer reported the event and requested an APB on a woman fitting her description. The other officers stepped inside and whistled at the scene before them.

“Damn, Song! This is your first week on the job and you already made a huge bust!”

The officers clapped her on the shoulder with proud and comforting smiles. She didn’t pay it too much attention.

Officer Shimada gave her a tired smile as he looked at the body, shook his head sadly, and headed to the neighbor’s visiting cousin who’d reported the commotion.

Her eyes focused on the body of the man photographed. She thought back to her decision and felt something twist in her gut.

Had she made the right call? She’d only shot him because she’d panicked. The more she thought about it, the more she remembered watching his face shift from angry to scared. Like he hadn’t been expecting her.

She closed her eyes and pushed the images and the guilt away so she could give her testimony and write a report after booking the other man found at the scene.

She’d never forget today, and the way she’d ended a man’s life out of panic that he was going to shoot her first.

She had no way of knowing, and would never know, that she’d killed a man who had no intentions of shooting anyone.

_____

Lucio was charged as an accomplice in a hostage situation and was sentenced to a few years of jailtime with parole.

Sombra remained underground for the next few years before she fell off the grid and relocated to start somewhere fresh.

Jesse was buried with no pomp and circumstance. His funeral was attended by few people. Most of which were people he’d ran with. At his death, Hanzo had cut ties with him, so the Family felt no obligation towards seeing him off.

And Junkrat? He snuck back after the commotion and collected the box he’d stolen. He sold its contents on the black market for enough money to live comfortably far outside of Hanzo’s reach.

Sometimes, crime just doesn’t pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Crime doesn't pay:  
> A.) it isn't worth it
> 
> B.) they don't face the repercussions of their actions. They don't _pay_ for what they've done


End file.
